1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to telecommunications, and more specifically to frequency tracking techniques in wireless communications.
2. Background
Receiving a signal transmitted over a wireless communication channel typically involves correcting for frequency offset. The frequency offset may be caused by various problems, such as, for example, the different oscillator frequencies at the transmitter and receiver, communication channel errors, Doppler shift, or other communication problems. Frequency tracking for OFDM symbols, used to detect frequency offset, is commonly implemented based on a cross-correlation between samples in an OFDM symbol. OFDM symbols are usually formed to have a direct correlation between the beginning and the end of the symbol.
In dynamic communication environments, OFDM symbol boundaries may change from one symbol to another. However, conventional frequency tracking methods treat symbol boundaries as if they were constant. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved frequency tracking process that considers the changing symbol boundaries when tracking and correcting for frequency offset.